looking through her baby blues: season one
by sophieleigh
Summary: The television series, "Hannah Montana", as seen through the eyes of our favourite sidekick, Lilly Truscott.


It was five thirty and Lilly couldn't hold it in any longer. She received the news about fifteen minutes ago, and she only waited to share the news because her mom said she was going to hurt somebody if she didn't calm down. She had been screaming while doing cartwheels around the house, and maybe she'd knocked down a few photo frames and magazines off from various side tables, but she couldn't help it. She was way too excited, it was finally happening, and she couldn't wait to tell Miley.

"Mom, I'm going to go tell Miley that I just got the best present ever! I'll be back soon!"

"You can't just call her?" Heather Truscott asked, fully knowing that there was no chance.

"Oh no. I need to see the look on her face when I tell her that we're seeing Hannah Montana!" Lilly screamed again, while Heather just smiled and mentally noted that seeing her daughter this happy was completely worth the possible hearing loss.  
"Go ahead," she said, shaking her head with a smile still plastered on her face. "Just don't be late for dinner."

Lilly grabbed her skateboard, pads, and helmet, and was rushing so fast that she nearly ran into the doorframe. She peeked her head into the kitchen a few seconds later after only narrowly avoiding slamming her hip into the wall.

"One more thing," she had to add. Heather knew Lilly wouldn't give her time to respond, so she patiently waited. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best thing ever!" And with that, Lilly was out the door and ready to blow Miley away.

"Hey it's me, landing in 20 seconds!" Lilly yelled into the phone once she could see Miley's driveway a few minutes later, which she had perfected using while skateboarding, but not without a few failed attempts which resulted in more than a few crashes in the past (and one or two minor face-plants into the pavement). Miley quickly responded and Lilly put down the phone preparing to deliver the best news ever. 17 seconds later, she rolled into the house, the skateboard not-so-smoothly rolling over pavement, onto the porch, and onto the Stewarts' tile flooring, with a little bit of a buh-bump as she jumped her skateboard over the division between the deck and the tile.

"Hey! Guess who just landed two tickets to the hottest concert in town!?" Lilly yelled, which seemed to be her volume of choice, not waiting for Miley to answer, and grabbed her best friend by both shoulders. "You and I, I being your best friend, are going to see the one, the only, Hannah Montana!" screaming again. A fist pump accompanied this particular scream, and she waited for Miley to join in, which to her shock, didn't happen. Instead, Miley just stared at Lilly with very wide eyes, which left Lilly very, very confused.

"You're not screaming! Why aren't you screaming?"

Jackson could be heard faintly in the background. "She's screaming on the inside," he had said, but Lilly learned to ignore Jackson's comments about 98 percent of the time.

"Well, would you look at the time!" Miley said, blinking and snapping out of her reverie, ushering Lilly towards the door. "You know, I would love for you to stay, but I have homework to do and you know, gotta keep up those grades if I don't want to end up like Jackson here." Lilly mirrored Miley's previous facial expression.

"Homework? But you never do homework before seven, or nine on weekends. Mister Stewart, is she sick?" Lilly asked, feeling Miley's forehead with the back of her hand.

"No, just you know. Gotta' study for that test."

"You mean the test we had today?"

"Oh, was that today? Maybe I am sick. Don't want you to catch this, so you should probably leave and get away from these pesky germs," Miley continued, pushing Lilly back to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a very fake and dramatic cough that even Lilly could detect.

During dinner Lilly didn't scream once and that worried Heather.

"Is everything okay.? You're being unusually quiet."

"Miley's being weird." Lilly mumbled, popping a piece of barbeque chicken into her mouth.

"Normal Miley weird or weird Miley weird?" Heather asked. She'd been around Miley enough to know that the girl could be a handful and quite the character, so it was worth asking.

"Weird Miley weird. Definitely weird Miley weird," she said with a mouthful of poultry. "I told her about the concert and she just stared at me. It was almost Oliver weird," she said after swallowing, informing her mother how serious of a situation she was in.

"I just don't get it. Why won't you go the concert with me?" Lilly asked for the forth time that day. This time it was lunch period, and this was probably the worst excuse yet, only barely beating "My dad needs me to cut his hair," which clearly wasn't true since Mr. Stewart was notorious for adoring his luxurious locks, and even one the one in a million chance that it was true, why would he have Miley cut it?

"It's just that, um, I really want to spend some quality time with my brother."

"Quality time with your brother?" Lilly asked, not believing it for a single second, and kind of offended that Miley was so opposed to this concert that she was coming up with incredibly ridiculous lies.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me, there is nothing I can do except go through life wondering what I did to deserve being hurt so badly by my best friend…"

"Oh just stop. I just can't go, okay?" Miley interrupted, completely killing the mojo of Lilly's dramatic monologue.

"Okay, that's fine," Lilly said, and her disappointment in Miley was momentarily dropped as Johnny Collins came over and Miley was infatuated, so much to the point that she missed the tray and squirted ketchup all over her hand. Lilly wasn't surprised when Miley claimed it worked as a great moisturizer, cleverly covering up her mishap. As soon as Johnny walked away with his ketchup-covered hands, Miley started putting herself down, and as her best friend, Lilly refused to take such words.

"Wow," Lilly said, incredulous that he was buying it.

"I know. He is so hot," she said, wiping ketchup off of her hands. "And I'm so lame."

"Hey, he's the one who believed ketchup was a moisturizer." After that comment, and no smiles from Miley, Lilly knew it was time to be a supportive best friend. "Miley, you've been totally crushing on Johnny Collins for months! He thought you were funny! This is your chance. He's sitting right there. Let's move!"

"I just can't do it." Lilly wasn't okay with this.

"Yes you can," she said, trying to be as supportive as possible. Miley deserved Johnny Collins, and Lilly was going to make sure her friend was confident enough that it would happen. "Miley. You're smart. You're funny. And you're totally cute." Lilly was incredibly relieved when the smile came out. Miley without the smiley was just no good. "And now you have my lucky bracelet," Lilly said, placing the bracelet with her named imprinted on it onto Miley's left wrist.

"Okay," Miley said, her confidence slowly returning.

"Wait!" Lilly said before Miley could go over to Johnny. "Booger check!"

"You're so gross," Miley commented.

"All clear. Good to go." Lilly let Miley go, and the two of them were completely prepared to sit next to him, something neither of them had had the nerve to do before. Their lunch trays were already on the table, and the chairs were already pulled out, and it was going to be perfect. Then Amber and Ashley showed up, quickly sliding into their seats with a flirty "Hi Johnny," and smiley Miley was no more.

"Hey Amber, Ashley. We were gonna' sit there." Lilly tried, and she wasn't sure what she was expecting. It wasn't like Amber or Ashley had any human decency, so she wasn't sure why she even bothered trying.

"Well isn't that just too bad."

"Oh, but don't worry. There are seats over there by the trash cans." Ashley added.

"At the losers table." They said in unison, and Lilly wished they were at the loser's table so she wouldn't have to hear their stupid unison chant of "ooh, tss", which was probably one of the most ridiculous things she had ever heard.

"Um, hey Amber," Miley said innocently. "I think it might be time to pluck the stache'."

Lilly's mom had taught her if she couldn't say something nice, don't say anything at all. Or maybe that was Bambi. Either way, she wasn't dealing with something nice, so the rule didn't count. "And Ashley, is that a zit or are you growing a new head?" Lilly and Miley leaned in for dramatic effect. And they both knew the "ooh, tss" thing was ridiculous, but they couldn't help themselves. And in unison: "Gross! Ooh, tss."

The pleasure was doubled when Lilly saw out of the corner of her eye both Amber and Ashley scrambling in their purses for mirrors to check out their "deformities".

"Okay, so we didn't get those seats. Minor set-back." Lilly admitted. It was unfortunate, but thankfully she had something so much better than seats next to Johnny Collins, as wonderful as that would have been. "But the good news is we have better seats for Hannah Montana!" Lilly said, discreetly showcasing the tickets.

"I'm sorry. It's just that- I don't like Hannah Montana." In that moment, everything became crystal clear. Miley was crazy. That was the only plausible explanation.

"What?" was all Lilly could manage. Miley didn't like Hannah Montana. _ What _was right. As Lilly tried and failed to understand what was going on in Miley's crazy little head of hers, Oliver came strolling over, trying and failing as well, but on the flirting with girls side of life.

"Oliver, you're not gonna believe this. Miley says she doesn't like Hannah Montana!" Oliver may have been weird, and he may have had many things wrong with his head, but he didn't reach Miley's level of crazy at this moment.

"What?" he asked with an identical expression of disbelief. Lilly was glad he agreed with her on the fact that Miley had gone insane and that he hadn't reached her level of crazy. For about two seconds until he spoke again. "Hannah Montana is a goddess! I worship at her feet. In fact, FYI, someday I'm going to be Mr. Hannah Montana. I'm gonna' watch her every minute of every day, protect her from any obsessed fans. Every night, I'll shampoo and condition that beautiful, blonde hair."

"Oliver, I say this because I care about you. Get some help!" Miley spoke from the heart. At least the two of them agreed on something. Oliver had issues.

"Miley, don't make me go see my favorite singer without my best friend. If you don't take this ticket, I'm going to end up going to the concert with Mr. Hannah Montana." Lilly loved Oliver to pieces, but after what she'd just discovered concerning just how much he liked Hannah Montana, she wasn't sure she wanted to be around that when they were in the same room as the pop star in question. Knowing Oliver as well as she did, Lilly didn't even want to think about how easily things could go terribly, terribly wrong.

"You have an extra ticket to Hannah Montana?" Mr. Hannah Montana also had a knack for not knowing when to keep things on the down low, which was especially unfortunate in their current scenario. Hannah Montana was topping the charts, Lilly had an extra and currently unclaimed ticket, they were in the middle of the cafeteria with said ticket in plain sight, and each occupant of the cafeteria was prepared to swarm the trio like bees to sweet nectar. "That was really loud, wasn't it?" Oliver asked, shrinking back into his seat.

Lilly didn't want to have to do it, but as Miley still refused to go to the concert, she had no choice unless she wanted to go it alone. It was Mr. Hannah Montana or nothing, and she'd rather take crazy than boring.

"Oliver, what are you doing?"

"It's Hannah's tour bus. Look!" he shouted, running and pulling Lilly with him, and it wasn't until they'd reached the fence that separated them from the parking lot and Oliver prepared to start climbing that she stopped him.

"You can't go in there. What if Hannah's in there?" Oliver paused, a light going on his head.

"Hannah Montana, my future wife, could be in there. Now we have to go," he added and he started climbing again, and hopped ungracefully over the fence, and Lilly had no choice but to follow. He was too impulsive and too in love with Hannah Montana to be worried, but if they weren't careful they'd probably be kicked out and never be allowed to a Hannah Montana concert again, and Lilly was definitely not okay with that. Lilly followed after him, landing on her feet when she jumped over the fence and rushed after Oliver just to be sure he didn't do anything too stupid.

Lilly turned away as Oliver stroked the bus and started talking to it, not even wanting to be a part of that.

"Oliver!" she shouted.

"What?" he responded, probably annoyed that Lilly had interrupted his intimate moment.

"What are you doing? If you start kissing that bus-"

"Oh, right." Oliver started trying to pry the door open, and Lilly sighed. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and handed it to Oliver.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Lilly glared at him.

"Oh, move aside. You're hopeless," she said, pushing him aside and shoving the bobby pin into the lock, wiggling it for a minute or two before she heard the click.

"Just go before we get caught. Go, go, go!" she shouted at Oliver, and he stepped inside the tour bus. Lilly tried to be strong. She needed to guard the bus to make sure no one caught them, but a peek wouldn't hurt. It was just a peek. She looked inside and had to cover her mouth to stop from screaming.

"Lilly look! It's Hannah Montana's actual toothbrush!" Oliver said, coming out of the miniscule bathroom to show her, and Lilly had to smack his hand to prevent him from stroking the bristles.

"That's creepy, Oliver." She stepped inside to help him find something for a souvenir that hadn't been in Hannah's mouth. She heard footsteps and froze, whispering to Oliver before he could get too far away.

"Oliver, I think someone's coming," she whispered, sneaking further into the bus. It was too bad Oliver started panicking.

"What do we do? Now we're going to be caught and I'll never get to the concert and never meet her and never marry her! My life is ruined!" he said, raising the volume of his voice.

"Shhh," Lilly ordered. "Hide, you doughnut!" she said, grabbing his hand and ducking into the little room that acted as a kitchen. They stayed very still, and Lilly kept ahold of his hand to be sure that he stayed put. The footsteps came closer, and Lilly held her breath. They were dead. They were going to be kicked out of the concert for sure. She squeezed Oliver's hand so hard that he squealed. The footsteps came closer and closer, then faded away and away, and Lilly let her breath out. Not until the footsteps were completely inaudible did Lilly speak.

"Whew, that was close," Lilly said, standing up. Oliver was still crouching on the ground. "Let's get out of here," she said, having to drag Oliver with her before he started kissing the kitchen tile he sat on.

"But, but, but-"

"I know," Lilly responded, patting him thrice on the shoulder. At this point, Oliver became rather incompetent with grief that he didn't get a souvenir, and so Lilly had to help him over the fence. He walked slowly with sadness, until Lilly clapped her hands right in front of his face to snap him out of it.

"Snap out of it! If we won't hurry, we're going to be late and then we really won't see Hannah Montana." It seemed that the terrible pep talk worked, for Oliver started running and Lilly almost tripped over herself in keeping up with his speedy pace.

They had their tickets, and Lilly had to hold on to Oliver's for him since his hands were too sweaty and shaky to properly keep ahold of them long enough to even hand them to the vendor who would let them into the arena, which was already filled with a huge crowd of Hannah fans. Lilly struggled through the crowd and she and Oliver shuffled into their third row seats, at which point Oliver started jumping up and down.

"You didn't tell me your seats were this good!" he yelled to be heard over the screaming fans waiting for Hannah to come out, which would be any minute now.

"I know!" Lilly screamed back. "I didn't want to be attacked in the cafeteria again because you don't know how to keep your voice down!" she yelled.

"But third row!" he yelled, happy dancing with Lilly.

"I know!" she repeated. "You're welcome!" They happy danced and cheered until the lights went down, causing everyone to cheer and scream even louder as Hannah emerged from below the stage.

Lilly and Oliver were both still on a high from the concert that had ended ten minutes prior, and as Oliver had already done something crazy, it was her turn. They were outside the window that led into Hannah Montana's very own dressing room.

"I'm just going to grab a souvenir," she promised. "We won't get caught."

"Fine," Oliver said, preparing himself for too many moments of pain as Lilly climbed up onto him. She was on his shoulders and could just barely reach the window, so she climbed up higher.

"Oww!" he complained.

"Sorry Oliver, did that hurt?"

"Yes!" he growled, clenching his jaw to relieve the headache she was giving him. He really needed a new helmet.

"Sorry for trying to achieve my life goal," she snapped, balancing while trying to grab ahold of anything that would help her get inside. She managed to pry the window open, but not without a few more complaints from Oliver. "Higher Oliver, I'm almost in."

"There is no higher. You're already standing on my head," he complained some more. It wasn't like Lilly had a choice. Using his head like a stepping stool was the only chance she had at achieving this feat.

"Jump you idiot, jump!" On Lilly's command, Oliver jumped, holding in a groan, and Lilly managed to boost herself onto the windowsill and grabbed the hanging light, giving Oliver a break from possible head trauma. She knocked over a vase in the process of swinging on the lamp, but it was completely worth it. She landed feet first in a gymnastic pose, very proud of what she had just accomplished. "And she sticks the landing!"

Lilly walked to the table she had knocked the vase off from and came to a fantastic realization. Everything in the room belonged to the Hannah Montana. Lilly grabbed an item from the table. "Hannah Montana's hotdogs!" She set it down and walked across the room, grabbing a scarf from the other table. "Hannah Montana's scarf!"

She turned around after looking at another table and her mouth dropped wide open. "Hannah Montana!" she screamed, and Hannah screamed right back.

"Whoever you are, you have to get out of here right now or I'll call security!" she yelled with her back to Lilly.

"No, no, wait. I'm sorry. I was just looking for a souvenir. My name's Lilly Truscott and I'm a huge fan." Lilly said, completely star-struck. Hannah slowly turned around and Lilly narrowed her eyes as Hannah shoved her face into a pie that sat on a glass platter.

"Did you just shove pie in your face?" Lilly asked, quite confused.

"It's not a real pie," Hannah responded with a deep voice. "It's a foaming facial wash…pie."

"What's wrong with your voice?" Lilly asked, following Hannah Montana to her clothing rack.

"Um, that happens after every concert," she said, and Lilly was even more star-struck now.

"You give so much. I just wish Miley were here," Lilly said. Her best friend needed to see what she was missing.

"Miley? Who's Miley? I don't know Miley. That's a strange name," Hannah said quickly in her post-concert voice.

"She's my best friend."

"Great! Well then, why don't you go get her?" Hannah opened the door.

"Great idea! I'll call her." Lilly pulled out her phone from her pocket and began dialing the number.

"No! You know, cell phones don't really work in here," Hannah explained as Lilly continued dialing. "It has do with the walls, and the cement, and…" She stopped talking as her phone started ringing. "Okay, they must have fixed it."

Lilly and Hannah both watched it ring.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"No, I'm talking to you, that would be rude." Hannah said. She closed Lilly's phone. "Okay, she's not home."

"Well, that was weird." Lilly said, referencing how Hannah's phone rang just as Lilly was calling Miley.

"Why don't I just give you an autograph?" Hannah asked, grabbing a pen.

"What about me?" Oliver asked, suddenly popping his head through the window and began talking nonsense about how much he loves Hannah. "I'm the one who loves you." He looked up at Hannah with her facial wash pie all over her face. "You're much paler in person."

"Yeah, I am. You know what, gosh, it was really fun meeting you guys, but I've really got to go," she pleaded, bringing Lilly nearer to the door.

"Wait," Oliver said. "Can't I shampoo and condition your beautiful, blonde hair?"

"No," she said, grabbing her towel and throwing it at him. "But you can take this towel."

"Wow. Hannah Montana's towel," he said, observing it and promptly falling out of the window with a yell as he hit the ground. "It's okay!" he yelled into the room. "None of my blood got on the towel!"

With Oliver out of the way and with a souvenir, Hannah opened the door for Lilly, and since Lilly didn't even have a souvenir, she had no choice but to be dramatic as she slowly walked to the door.

"Well, I'm guess I'm leaving too without even a towel as a souvenir. Nothing but my memories which will fade too, too quickly."

"Alright, alright." Hannah said, placing something into Lilly's hands. "Here."

"Oh my gosh! The actual scarf you wore on the actual stage! I can't believe it! This is so- hey, I have a lucky bracelet just like that." Lilly said, noticing Hannah's wrist as Hannah handed her a poster. "I lent it to my best friend yesterday. Of course, mine says Lilly on the back." Lilly examined the bracelet and saw the faint imprinting of her name in cursive.

"Just like that," she said, looking at Hannah and wiping the foaming facial wash pie from her face.

"Tadaa," Miley said weakly.

"Miley, I can't believe you," Lilly said, disappointed, and headed for the door.

"Lilly, wait!" Miley said, pulling her back in and sat with her on the couch. "I'm sorry." Lilly stayed silent. "I wanted to tell you." Lilly still stayed quiet.

"Lilly, I know you're upset I didn't tell you, but you cannot just freeze me out like this," she said after a few more minutes of trying to get Lilly to talk as she wiped the pie from her face. "Please talk to me."

"I thought we were friends." Lilly said. "I thought we told each other everything. But I guess I was wrong because you kept about the biggest secret in the world, Miley Stewart slash Hannah Montana."

"Okay, well other than that, did you enjoy the concert?" Miley asked, and Lilly just frowned. She couldn't believe her.

Jackson came in for about two seconds with the intentions of impressing a girl until Miley screamed at him. He wasn't the only one with disappointment. "I'm so out of here," Lilly said, getting up to leave again and leaving the scarf on the couch. So much for best friends.

"Lilly, please wait! I wanted to tell you. It's just that I was afraid!"

"Afraid of what?" Lilly asked skeptical.

"I don't know. I thought that maybe once you knew, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. And you'd like Hannah Montana more than you'd like me." Lilly looked at Miley.

"That's what you thought?" she said sincerely. Miley and Lilly had been best friends since sixth grade. That wasn't true. Not even close. "That could never happen Miley, don't you know that?" she assured the pop star.

"Yeah, I do," Miley said, both of them smiling now. "Okay, no more secrets," she said. "And to prove it, I'm going to show you something I've never shown to any other friend."

They had to wait until everything calmed down a bit, and then they drove back in a limo with a driver and her dad, who was her manager. Mr. Stewart seemed to be very pleased that Miley finally told her secret. "This is so cool!" Lilly said, looking around.

"Oh, you thought this was the surprise?" Miley said. "This is nothing. Just wait until I show you the real surprise."

Miley had changed back into her normal clothes that she'd left on her dresser when the pair returned to Miley's house.

"Ready for a surprise?"

"You betcha!"

"Wait til' you see this," Miley said, leading Lilly into her room and opening her closet door.

"Why am I standing in your closet?" Lilly asked, unimpressed. If no other friend had seen her closet before, Miley really needed to rethink her friendship priorities.

"Because. Behind my closet is my closet," she said, pushing back her clothes revealing a door that when opened, revealed an incredible walk-in closet, causing Lilly to gasp. It was filled with Hannah clothes and shoes and Lilly couldn't stop looking.

"It's like a dream. A beautiful, beautiful dream," she said in a sort of trance. Once she snapped out of her reverie, she began to covet. "Okay, dream's over," she said, heading towards one pair of many beautifully decorated shoes. "I've got to have these!" she said, holding the pair of heeled boots in her hand as if it were a porcelain doll.

"Wait, there's more," Miley said before Lilly could get too excited about those particular shoes.

"Another closet?" Lilly asked, more than excited. She took it back. Miley had good surprises. Miley then pressed a button and out popped an oversized shoe rack, causing Lilly to gasp with glee once again. "What size shoe do you wear?"

"I'm a five," Miley said calmly. Lilly wasn't so calm.

"I'm a six, but I'll squeeze!" Lilly yelled, scampering over to the rack. "Wait until Amber and Ashley find out," Lilly told Miley. She couldn't wait to see the look on their faces.

"What?" Miley looked a lot less impressed or excited than Lilly hoped.

"Well, we have to tell them. Here's my cell. Take a picture of me in front of Hannah Montana's clothes!" she said, grabbing a pink top and holding it up for the picture of a lifetime.

"No!" Miley shouted. "No one else can see this stuff."

"Are you crazy? Why not?"

"Once people know I'm Hannah, they won't treat me the same." Well duh.

"That's the point! I'm talking mega-popularity here for both of us!" Lilly couldn't believe Miley wouldn't want to tell. There were so many perks and so many ways that this could go right, and hiding this from the world didn't seem worth it. "Think of Johnny Collins! He'd be yours if he knew!"

"No," Miley insisted.

"How can you be so selfish?" Lilly prodded. She couldn't help but think that this could change their lives. They could change other people's lives. They could be more popular than Amber and Ashley, and without those two at the top, Amber and Ashley's mean words would mean nothing and everyone would be so much better off. Lilly didn't get it. Miley had a life changing opportunity and she was just throwing it away. "If you were really my best friend, you'd want this for me."

"If you were my best friend, you'd understand why I can't do it." Miley rebutted, and Lilly was getting exhausted.

"Come on, cut me some slack, Hannah," Lilly said, not even realizing what she'd said, as the revolving closet spun her around and around, and she didn't know how to stop it so she just kept spinning.

"Hannah? I knew this would happen!" Miley yelled, and then Lilly realized what she'd just said.

"Did I say Hannah? I didn't mean that. It was a mistake." Now she was crawling on her hands and knees trying to keep up with the still spinning closet, and now Miley was mad at her.

"No, the mistake was trusting you," Miley said loudly. Ouch. Lilly stopped trying to keep up and let the revolving closet spin her away from her best friend who might as well have just slapped Lilly in the face. It probably would have been less painful. Lilly got up and didn't even bother telling Miley goodbye this time. Obviously she didn't trust her enough to tell her about her life, so what did she care if Lilly left? She slammed both the door of the closet and the door as she exited the house, ignoring Mr. Stewart's words of support.

For the first time in her life, Lilly was glad she lived almost two whole miles away from Miley. As she walked home she had time to think, and she really needed time to think about too many things. About how Miley, her best friend for two years, kept this huge secret from her and didn't think anything was wrong with that. About how she was keeping this secret entirely to herself when there was so much good she could do with it. About how Miley said that trusting her with the secret was a mistake. That's one way to ruin a previously perfect day.

Lilly managed to enter her house without slamming the door, but after asking whether she enjoyed the concert, to which Lilly didn't even respond and merely plopped down loudly on the couch, Heather noticed that something was not right. Lilly had just gotten home from a Hannah Montana concert and she wasn't screaming nor was she cartwheeling from excitement.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. I'm fine," Lilly lied, struggling to let her hair loose from its bun and growled when her hair-tie got stuck. Her mom joined her on the sofa and as angry as Lilly was, she let her mom help. She was getting more exasperated by the second, every little thing was annoying her- such as the uneven pillow on the chair that just wouldn't sit right and even her precious Pekingese Thor who wouldn't stop licking her foot- and it was all Miley's fault.

Heather tried again, working her fingers through her daughter's long hair, which usually calmed the often over-excited girl down.

"Are you sure?" she asked. She'd gotten the hair-tie out, and now there were tangles everywhere. The slow motions of fingers working down strands did help Lilly relax a little bit. She was no longer mad at Thor, who was now lying at Lilly's feet, so that was definitely a step in the right direction. Now that she was calm enough to think more clearly, and therefore she was calm enough to speak without regret, Lilly started talking.

"No. I'm not sure." Usually when she was mad at Miley, she'd just go to Oliver and complain to him which made her feel a lot better, but since that really wasn't an option considering the situation, she really was glad her mom was here and running fingers through hair that was getting less tangled by the second. "I can't tell you everything because it's not my secret to tell, but now Miley is mad at me because of this thing I can't tell you, and I'm upset because I want to talk to her about it, but she doesn't want to talk to me because she's mad at me," Lilly said all in one breath. She really needed Miley. Not Hannah. Miley.

"How about you go to bed and I'll take you over tomorrow to talk to her? I think you both need some space. Just until tomorrow. " Lilly really would have preferred to talk to her now, but it was almost eleven pm and Miley was probably still seething.

"," Lilly sighed, leaving the discarded hair-tie on the couch along with her shoes that she'd kicked off in a violent manner when she entered the house. Those could both wait. She had much more important things to clean up.

Lilly convinced her mom to let her just skateboard over. It was less than two miles, and she really needed to do this on her own. Miley deserved that.

Much less dramatic than last time she'd skateboarded to Miley's, Lilly rolled her skateboard into the Stewarts' house while she herself stayed put at the window as she waited for the room to clear out. This was definitely not a group activity.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Only Miley was left sitting on the steps, and Lilly couldn't wait any longer. It had been less than 24 hours and it was already killing her. This was definitely the worst fight they had ever had.

"Who, Miley or Hannah?"

"Miley." Of course Miley. Hannah wasn't her best friend. Hannah wasn't the one who stood by her side while she watched her mom sign the divorce papers. Hannah wasn't the one who came to her first soccer game of the season when neither of her parents could make it, despite how much she hated sports. Hannah wasn't the one who cried with her when her grandmother died. That was all Miley.

"Well, she's not talking to you right now."

"Wait, Miley, I'm sorry I called you Hannah," Lilly said, running into the room as Miley walked further away. "That was major news. You've gotta give me a little time to get used to it."

"What happens if you can't?" Miley argued. "What about the next time you get dissed by Amber and Ashley? Are you sure you won't want to tell them?"

"Of course I'll want to, but I won't. And you want to know why? Because you're my best friend. And when I was sitting in my room, all upset, you're the one I wanted to talk to, not Hannah Montana."

That was all she had. And if Miley was still mad at her, there was nothing else she could do. She'd explained and she'd apologized, and there was nothing left to do but make a dramatic exit, done in nothing but Lilly style, walking slowly to the door during her drawn out monologue. "Well, I guess I've said everything. So see ya. Here I go. Headed for the door after making the best apology I could possibly think of, still hoping she forgives me. Halfway there…"

"You are such a drama queen," Miley said, and there it was. The smile. Smiley Miley was back, as was the best friendship in Malibu and arguably the entire state of California.

"Hugs?" they asked each other, more than pleased to be done fighting as they wrapped their arms around each other in a way that only best friends can do. Releasing, Lilly turned around to see Jackson in a skirt. After Hannah Montana, and knowing the oddities that made up Jackson Stewart, this didn't even faze her. There were definitely no more surprises left in the world.

* * *

_author's note: After three days and eleven typed pages, I definitely underestimated how long it takes me to write these things._

_I started this story back in 2010 and then quit after three chapters. I'm back (hopefully for good) and I'm so excited to for this and I'm so excited to fall in love with these characters all over again (as well as basically memorizing the episodes. having stories with verbatim dialogue tends to make that happen). I love writing point of view stories._

_~Sophie_


End file.
